What If
by fearlessholt
Summary: Since they were little Jack and Kim couldn't stand each other. They would do anything in their power to make one another's life miserable. Later Jack moves for 5 years then comes back but not as the same 10 yr old Brewer that 9 yr old Kim knew. Will Jack and Kim still continue their hatred? or will love take place when they meet again? read to find out.
1. The Beginning

**Hi. This is my new story, my last account was recently hacked therefore I couldn't continue it. **

**I wasn't planning on making new chapters but seeing how much you guys have enjoyed it, I just couldn't say no. **

**For all those who have read my latest story, this will be completely different.**

**I got the idea of writing this story as it was a personal experience... not only from me but from others as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

"I hate you Jack!"

"Same here Kimmy!"

"Why don't you just jump off a cliff?!"

"Why don't you drop dead?!"

"Ugh!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought! Walk away Crawford!"

Little 9 year old Kim stomped her way towards her house, which happens to be across from the Brewer's residence, in her yellow dress now covered in mud after her encounter with 10 year old Jack.

Kim and Jack never got along, heck they wouldn't get along even if you gave them 100 dollars. It felt as if it was in their nature to make each others life miserable. You'd think how much hatred can they have for such small children but wow, their hatred was like a wildfire getting larger by the second.

No one knew exactly how this feud started but it sure seemed like it wouldn't end. Everyday it would be the same. Kim enjoying her time outside with her next door neighbor, who also happens to be her 8 year old cousin Tyler, and her day would be destroyed by the one and only Jack Brewer. Kim loved Tyler to bits, those she despised one thing about him. Tyler happens to be the best friend of Jack.

When spending their time out Jack would suddenly come join them, ignoring Kim's protest, and hung out with them making Kim's sunny rainbow day into lightning threatening to struck any moment.

"Mommy!" Kim said on the verge of tears.

"Kim?" her mom's head popping out of her room. "Oh my goodness! What on earth happened to you?" She asked before brushing her hands through Kim's mud covered dress.

"Jack Stupid Brewer happened!" she said taking a seat on the kitchen chairs before crossing her little arms.

"Again?" Kim's mom, Karen, said pulling Kim's dress over her head leaving her in just her undies and flats. "Why can't you two just get along?"

"Ewwww no!" Putting a disgusted look on her face. "Jack is always a big meanie to me and he never leaves me and Tyler alone to play!"

"But Kim, their best friends sweetie." Karen said wiping the smudges of mud Kim had on her face.

"Tyler can find a better best friend than that trash!" She said with her arms still crossed. "I wish he would just leave! Out of this town! Out of this state!"

Karen just looked at her mud covered little daughter disapprovingly. Little did they know Kim's wish was about to come true.

* * *

"I got to say Kimmy," Jack grinned standing near the moving truck. "I'm going to miss you least of all."

Today was the day little Kim has been dreaming ever since she meet Jack. The Brewer's are finally moving and Kim couldn't be happier!

Apparently Jack's father, Charles, got a huge promotion at his job which had required him to move to New York to be closer to his business. Not wanting to leave his wife Bella and his son Jack behind, he decided they would all be moving with him.

"And I got to say Jackie," Kim mocked before poking his nose. "I won't miss you at all."

Rolling his eyes Jack walked up to Tyler and hugged him for at least two minutes, both not wanting to let go.

"Promise to keep contact." Tyler said releasing from Jack's grip.

"Dude of course! We'll connect on the play station every night." Jack said grinning.

"Sweet! Now I can beat you from the other side of the world." Tyler said laughing.

"Oh your on." They hugged one last time before getting on their truck.

Kim, Tyler, Karen, and Kim's dad Nate stood out of their house waving goodbye. Before disappearing to the other side of the road, Jack stuck his tongue out to Kim in which she happily returned.

"Yay!" Kim said running into her house. "Jack is finally gone!" Let's go out and celebrate!" Extending her hands laughing at herself.

Throughout the years Tyler kept his promise. Tyler was still in contact with Jack both not mentioning Kim in which Jack could really careless. Kim pushing away every last memory she had with Jack and having him completely gone from her life was pretty happy with how everything worked out on its own.

Both Jack and Kim, completely forgetting about one another, continued on with their lives. Elementary was over in a blink of an eye, middle school was finished, and both were done with their second year in high school. What can they say? They were loving life and having fun living in it.

It was that one day in summer before entering their third year in High School that left Kim wide eyed and speechless.

* * *

5 years later...

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." 16 year old Kim said. Kim has grown to be such a beautiful and lovely teen. Her long lushes blonde hair cascading down her hair, big doe brown eyes, flawless complexion that could make any teen boy swoon over the blonde beauty. Taking part in Karate, Gymnastics, Cheerleading, Cross Country was mainly the reason of her beautiful figure that every girl would want.

Nate opened the door seeing Kim jamming to music while practicing her cheer moves.

"Hey! Can you lower that down I need to tell you something." Nate said nervously.

Pressing pause, she sat down at the edge of her bed looking up at her dad. "What's up pops?"

"Well," he said taking a seat beside her. "You remember that Brewer kid?" Seeing her confused expression he continued. "Jack? Umm... Jack Stupid Brewer?"

"Oh yea, haven't heard that name in awhile." She said finally remembering. "What about him?"

"Umm how do I put this... their back." Seeing Kim's eyes practically pop out her head, he continued. "Charles' job got him to continue his work here so they moved back but not in the same house of course, but wait here's the funny part." Insert awkward silence here. "They invited us to dinner tomorrow!" He finishes with a smile, hoping to ease the tension.

"What?!" Now standing up to where her dad was. "I'm not going! No way, no how!"

"Kimberly Crawford." Nate said sternly raising his voice. "You will be going and that's final. It's been 5 years for heaven's sake! Don't you think it's time for this childish acts to end. Now I don't want another peep from you. Be ready by 5 o'clock tomorrow." He finishes before leaving her room.

"Just great." Flopping down on her bed she let out a huge grunt. "Is dad right? I mean I'm 16 already! I guess it's time to bury the hatchet, no matter how hard it would be."

* * *

DING DONG

Right now the Crawford's were outside of the Brewer household, or mansion, yup mansion fits it better. To say the least Kim was speechless. _Living big brewer,_ Kim thought. In that second the door opened to reveal Jack's mom Bella.

"Oh my gosh!" She said motioning us to enter. "It's been way to long! How have you guys been? Oh my Kim look how you have grown? Charles get in here!" Questions were thrown as we made our way to a HUGE kitchen.

Karen, Nate, Charles, and Bella we're all laughing and chatting away while Kim was bored out of her mind. Bella noticing this told Kim, "Jack will come in a bit he's at his friends house playing football. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and watch some TV or play some basketball outside while you wait for him?" Bella said smiling in hope of them bonding.

"Umm okay thanks Mrs. B." Kim said grinning relieved she doesn't have to be there with the grown ups anymore.

Making her way to the front door and out the front porch she noticed a basketball net. _Sweet!_ She thought. Looking around she finally spotted the basketball and began shooting some hoops.

"Yeah! 3 pointers all the way baby!" Kim yelled excitedly as she got nothing but net every time she shot. Little did she know that that shout cause a particular brunette to turn around making him lose focus and got hit with a football on his head making him fall down, looking at where the sound came from he saw a blonde figure playing basketball at his house.

* * *

**That was it for chapter one. Please let me know what you think. If you have any questions, I will gladly answer them in the next chapter.**

**The next chapter will hopefully be soon depends on you guys (fav, follows, reviews) (:**

**Also, picture Jack as when he was in season 2 of Kickin It. The hair in that season was my best look for him.**

**Until next time! Over and out.**


	2. Finding You

**I cannot thank you guys enough for such amazing reviews and for those who have faved and followed(: ****Which is enough for me to upload the next chapter. ****I honestly thought no one would be interested as I thought it would be too cliché.**

**But I'm here for your enjoyment and I'm extremely happy you guys liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. (if I did I would've gotten Jack and Kim together by season 1)**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Finding You**

"Jerry!" Jack said sending him daggers through his eyes.

"Not my fault you can't catch a football yo!"

Ignoring Jerry's remark, Jack stood on his two feet looking over to his house, seeing a very skilled blonde beauty shooting hoops on his court. "Who is that and why is she playing basketball on my front porch?" Whipping of the dirt from his shirt he continued staring, not taking his eyes off her.

"Maybe she's a girl scout and got bored selling cookies." Brody, one of Jack's other friend said, looking at the blonde as well.

"Or maybe she came to take DNA samples on how filthy doorknobs are and took a break." Milton, Jack's genius friend said.

"That's ridiculous," Jerry said cutting them off. "She clearly wants a slice of the Jerry Pie and got angry not finding me, so to blow of some steam she shot some hoops."

Receiving glares from everyone, the latino looked down.

"Well let's go over there and find out then." Jack said. Before anybody else could agree the door to Jack's front door opened and his mom's head popped out.

"Darling!" She shouted. "Why don't you come inside? It's getting late."

"Going Mrs. B." Bella retrieved back inside her house. But before the blonde beauty went inside she got the basketball and stood right where the doormat was at, aiming for the court. Swosh! Nothing but net.

"Oh yeah!" The blonde said before going into Jack's house, shutting the door leaving the gang speechless.

"Did you see that?!" Brody said looking at the basketball rolling it's way closer to them. "She just made a shot worth more than 3 pointers!"

Jack, with his mouth wide open, reached down for the basketball that stopped at his foot.

"Wow." Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Why are we standing here like eggheads and not going inside your house to get to, oh I don't know? ASK WHAT SHE IS DOING AT YOUR HOUSE!" Milton said pointing both of his hands towards Jack's house.

"What? Oh yeah right! The girl... let's go then!" Jack said taking the ball with him.

Crossing the street they made it to Jack's drive way. Opening the door Jack was met with the sound of laughter. Making his way to the sound follows by Brody, Jerry, and Milton they saw Jack's parents along with two other adults that looked strangely familiar to Jack, in the kitchen taking out barbeque items to the backyard.

Looking around, they spotted no blonde. "Oh, Jack!" Bella said smiling widely at him. "Finally you made it. Do you remember Nate and Karen Crawford?" She said holding Jack's broad shoulders ushering him to move forward.

"Uhhh," taking in a quick double take. "Oh wow, of course I do! How have you guys been?" Jack said giving them each a handshake but not before looking behind them, still searching for the mysterious blonde.

"Wow! Is that really you Jack?" Karen said looking at him more clearly. "You sure have grown so much since we last saw you!"

"Honey, it's been 5 years I'm pretty sure they would have grown since. I mean she did right?" Nate said jokingly giving Jack a wide smile. Jack to focused on finding the girl, didn't hear the end of that sentence and made his way to the living room with his friends by his side.

"Maybe she's a ghost." Jerry said with wide eyes.

"Jerry, ghosts are not real and even if they we're they wouldn't be shooting hoops." Milton said with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Guys! Can we just focus here. And Brody how is watching TV helping me find her?!" Jack said referring to his friend sitting on his leather couch, munching on cookies.

"It helps me to gain more energy to search for this girl." Brody said going for another cookie.

Before Jack had the time to go upstairs he faintly heard Karen say, "Gosh where has that girl run off to?"

Making his way near the kitchen he heard his mom say, "Oh she was playing basketball outside and she went to the bathroom to wash her hands before helping out with the bbq." Bella said simply grabbing food from the refrigerator.

Leaving his friends behind, just when he was about to ask who they were talking about he heard a door shut from upstairs and light footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Kim!" Karen said relieved. "Finally, does it really take that long to wash your hands?" She said smiling.

Not taking notice of the brunette behind the staircase, she made her way towards the kitchen, her back turned to him.

"Sorry mom," that voice. Why does it sound so familiar. "I kind of got lost, this hose has a lot of rooms and hallways."

"It's fine dear," Bella said. "You can help on chopping the tomatoes."

"Sure"

Before reaching out for a tomato, Jack come out of his hiding spot and took a few steps towards the back of the girl.

_Wait,_ Jack thought. _First Nate mentioned something about a 'she' growing up with him, then Karen calling a 'Kim', that voice, those blonde locks... that was Kim Crawford?!_

"Kim?" Jack finally said looking at her back.

Turning around she stared at the figure in front of him wide eyed, "Jack?"

* * *

**Boom. Okay second chapter is up! This will be the only short chapter I will write, the rest will be fairly long. I**** don't know how long I'll post the next chapter but hopefully next week. **

**If you guys want it sooner just follow, fav, and review.**

**It will definitely help me write faster.**

**Until next time! Bye bye (:**

**QOTD: Do you guys think they will start liking or hating each other? And why?**


	3. Paper Airplanes

**You guys are seriously amazing! I cannot believe how many of you enjoy reading this story. I can't thank you enough for all the positive reviews and wonderful fav and follows. Now enough with my blabbing, I now present to you chapter 3 of 'What If'.**

* * *

There they were, just looking at each other both thinking how much has changed in just 5 years.

Kim wasn't sure whether she wanted to punch him or hug him but wow, little Jack wasn't so little anymore. His hair was a lot longer but still held its brown and soft waves, his two moles were just the same, his eyes held a sparkle that Kim couldn't describe but she was surprisingly out of breathe when she made contact with them.

What surprised her the most was his size, he was at least 6'1' and had huge broad shoulders, by the looks of his muscle shirt you could see he was sporting a very nice six pack. _What the hell am I thinking?! This is Jack Brewer! The same kid who was the cause of all your misery, the same kid who made your child hood a living hell. You cannot think of him that way Kim Crawford! You need to get your act together!_

Jack was no different, he was completely thrown off guard when he came face to face with the same girl he left nearly years ago. The same Kim that he enjoyed annoying the heck out of but woah has she changed since then. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and stopped just at her waist, her huge doe eyes, the way her shorts gave Jack a chance to look at her legs in which he could tell had some muscle. In other words Jack was mind blown by the person who stood in front of him.

"Hi," Jack finally said with a small smirk.

"Hi," Kim said, keeping a straight face.

Sensing the awkwardness, Bella cleared her throat making Jack and Kim snap out from each others gaze. "Why don't you help us out by putting the steaks outside?" Motioning them to the backyard.

"Oh, yeah sure." Kim said turning around and grabbing one pile of steak laying out on the kitchen bar, making her way out while Jack was walking closely behind with a pile of his own steaks.

Finished with their duties Jack and Kim silently went back to the kitchen.

"Umm, I'm going to go to the living room." Kim mentioned, nervously fiddling her fingers.

"Oh, yeah sure. Go ahead." Jack said. Disappearing to the living room, Jack let out a huge breathe he didn't realize he was holding. _Wow, Kim is so little anymore. '_Really? I haven't noticed.' said his conscience sarcastically. _Great your here! I must be messed up to be talking to you. '_Not my fault you got hypnotized by the blonde beauty.' _I did not get hypnotized. _'Sureee, said the idiot who left his mouth hang open for about 5 minutes... genius!'

Shaking his head, forgetting what the heck that was, he made his way towards the living room only to be stopped by his friends.

"Dude Kim is so swag," Jerry said hugging Jack from his side. "She scored me some tips on how to get girls."

"She's hilarious," Milton said interrupting Jerry. "She get's my chemistry jokes and get this, she has some up her sleeves as well." He finished with the biggest smile he can muster up.

"Not only that," Brody said pointing a finger towards the living room. "She boosted up my confidence. You know how I kept on telling you how my parents wouldn't let me play basketball because they want me to focus on my football? Well she made me realize that it's my life, I am the only one who has the power to control it. If that's what I want then I just have to fight for it."

Wow, Kim has not even meet my friends for two hours and has already made his friends swoon.

Seeing Jerry's mouth moving without any words coming out, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack said.

"I said my mom is out in the driveway and is going to drop off Milton, Brody, and me at their place." Jerry said making his way out of the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll walk you guys out."

Accompanying them to the living room, they spot Kim sitting on a couch looking around Jack's home, before her eyes landed on the boys.

Before leaving Jerry gave Kim a fist bump, "See yah Kim!" "Bye Jer." Milton a handshake, "See you soon Kim." "Hopefully." Brody a hug, "See yah later Kim and thanks for the advice. I really appreciate it." "No problem, see yah!"

Now only two remain. Seeing as how Jack was having trouble starting a conversation he simply walked to a room that could be seen from the living room. Which gave Jack a great side view of Kim sitting across from him, on the couch.

* * *

15 minutes. It's been 15 minutes since anyone had sad anything. Jack would sneak a peek at Kim every once in awhile, seeing as she was on her phone most of the time.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he thought of a cool and yet creative way to ease the awkwardness.

Grabbing a lot of blank paper out from the printer sitting at the desk, he made at least 5 paper airplanes. Closing one eye, he aimed it to land on Kim's lap. _Made it! _

Kim looked around, confused at to where in the world did that come from. She got hit once again this time on her nose which caused her to giggle and for some strange reason Jack's eyes softened at the sound. Kim turned around spotting a door across from her, in which she saw Jack's back facing her and from his movements Kim could tell he was making another paper plane.

Tip-toeing softly she leaned in the front of the door frame with a smile, arms and legs crossed. "You know, it's rude to throw airplanes at guest." Kim's sudden appearance caused Jack to jump out of his chair making Kim laugh.

"Sorry, just wanted a way to start a conversation." he said shyly, going back to his place on the chair.

"And a simple 'Hey Kim, what's up?' not an easier way to start a conversation." Kim said smiling at his reaction.

"Now that wouldn't be to fun now will it?" Jack said finally gaining some confidence.

Ignoring Jack's comment, Kim focused what kind of room this was and better yet it was her favorite. "Woah! Cool music room." She said taking in all of her surroundings the room had to offer. A piano, keyboard, drums, guitar, you name it! Every instrument is in this room. "Sweet guitar! You play?" She said grabbing the red guitar by the neck.

"Well I don't have a music room with instruments just for display." Jack said sarcastically.

"Ease it with the tone mister," Kim said jokingly, taking a seat close to Jack.

"Wow, you play?" Jack said surprised._ Did not see that coming._

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Brewer." Kim said smugly, setting the guitar on her lap. "It's been five years so I'm pretty sure you don't know a lot."

"True," Jack said smiling at the blonde in from of him, strumming his guitar. "So tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" Kim said continuing silently strumming.

"Anything, tell me anything that I might have missed on the amazing life of Kim Crawford." Jack said extending his arms dramatically.

"Well," Kim started, looking at Jack. "I'm going to be a junior soon, my hobbies include Cheerleading, Gymnastics, Karate, and Cross Country. I sing here and there but nothing to big. I won a trip to a cruise once with my family. But pretty much I'm basically the same old Kim expect more older and athletic."

"What about you?" Kim said returning to the guitar.

"Not much to tell. I'm a part of the football, basketball and lacrosse team at school. Karate is my passion. Uhh, what else? Oh I'm going to be a junior soon as well. It was pretty sweet in New York but not I hoped it would be. I missed the town I grew up with and always wished I would come back."

"Why did you want to come back so badly?" Kim said turning around to leave the guitar on the stand.

"I honestly don't know," Jack said remembering why exactly he wanted to come back. "I've always had this feeling in the pit of my stomach like there was something missing. Like I'm not supposed to be in New York and maybe it was a mistake leaving. I know I don't get it, it's stupid."

"That's not stupid Jack." Kim said looking at him straight in the eye. "You just miss your hometown. You grew up in this place and to be suddenly be pulled away from that it's difficult. But your back now so that's good."

Smiling smugly he nodded. Kim stood up roaming around the room, enchanted by the beauty of each instrument, absolutely mesmerized. While Kim was distracted Jack was having an internal battle as to whether or not ask her the question that has been in his head since he knew Kim Crawford would enter his house. Finally taking in a deep breath, he got enough courage to say what he wanted to say.

"Do you still hate me?"

Kim turned around slowly. Letting his question sink in or really just torture him to him.

Jack not knowing what to thing thought this was a huge mistake! _Why did I just say that?! I mean of course she hates me! After all the horrible things I've done to her I'm surprised she even showed up in the first place. What kind of incinerate jerk was I?! But I the same time she couldn't possibly hold a grudge for this long, but she's Kim Crawford of course she's going to hold a grudge. Oh god. I'm dead. I'm_ _de_-

"Look Jack," she began. "I honestly don't know. I mean I'm pretty sure I don't hate you, hate is such a strong word but I guess I could say that I don't partially like you. I know we were only like what 10?" I nodded, concentrated on what she was saying. "But what we did to each other was harsh. I was okay with the name calling but it got to a point where it we went physical, we were literally pulling our hairs out for crying out loud!"

"That was a long time ago. We're more mature now, don't you think we start over?" I asked, I could see in her eyes she doubted that. "Come on we were kids, we didn't know or mean any of those words that were said and if I really did physically injure you, I'm truly sorry. Let's just take this as a fresh start. I promise it won't hurt unless you try."

She was looking directly into my eyes to see if she can fully trust me. "I don't know Jack."

"All I'm asking for is one chance."

"No physical pain?"

"None."

"Hurtful words?"

"Won't even hear a peep."

"Mud over my clothes?"

"Oooh, that's a toughy." I said leaning back on the couch, she hit my stomach playfully. "I'm kidding. I promise I will not, whatsoever let mud interact with your clothing."

"This is your last and only chance Brewer." she said smiling at me.

"That is all I need Crawford." I said giving her my famous smirk.

Rolling her eyes she went back to the living room, me following closely behind and taking a seat next to her on my leather couch.

* * *

We have been talking for about half an hour now. So far she's told me about her school, friends, her interests, you name it but the question I really wanted to ask her made me feel quisy inside and I had no idea why.

"So do you by any chance you know... have like a... you know... are single? Or umm... have a boyfriend?" Seeing as her smile slowly faded away I regretted asking in the first place.

"Sorry I asked, I was just wondering I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable I was just-" I was rambling until Kim stopped me. "It's fine and no, I don't have one." She said sadly, looking at the ground.

"Hey," I said making her look towards me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said putting a slit smile. "I've just never been lucky in that department."

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping she would answer.

"Look I know we just got back to 'the road of friendship' but I'm not sure I can trust you. Especially about boy problems which I know you aren't interested in hearing." She said going back to her phone.

"You can trust me and unlike other people when I say that I care, I really do. But if you don't want to tell me it's fine. I won't pressure you." I say covering her phone with my hand.

Her eyes were roaming mine, as if trying to figure out if she can really trust me. It worked, she caved in.

* * *

**BAM. That's a wrap on chapter three. Hope you all liked it! Next chapter will be posted next week, although if you want it sooner you know what you got to do (; just review, follow and fav.**

**Until next time! Peace.**

**QOTD: Why do you guys think Kim feels unlucky with the 'boyfriend situation'? (the one who guesses it right get's a shout out)**


End file.
